


<授权翻译> Southern Summer Rain   by ShinSolo

by sunshinedark



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Growing up in the South, Imagery, Very Mild Incest, Watch the rain
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One day, I’m gonna take ya with me to the real south. Where the rain falls as slow as them people talk and the drops are big enough to drown a grown toad. Down there, people know how to appreciate the rain, boy. They know jus’ ‘ow importan’ it is.”</p><p>  有一天，我会带你去到真正的南方。那里的雨和人说话的声音一样慢，每一滴雨都可以淹死一只池塘里的大蛤蟆。在那里，人们知道怎样欣赏下雨。孩子，那里的人知道雨有多重要。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	<授权翻译> Southern Summer Rain   by ShinSolo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Southern Summer Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871979) by [ShinSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSolo/pseuds/ShinSolo). 



> This was written in response to an assignment given out by my creative writing teacher. "Using imagery, bring your favorite aspect of the south to life."  
> 灵感来源于我具有创新精神的写作老师布置的作业，”运用意象，给你最喜欢南方的一面赋予生命力。“

记得我还是个孩子的时候，我们的外祖父喜欢坐在门廊前面，来回摇晃着身体。摇椅轻轻发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的声音，听起来就和老人的心跳一样永恒。从小在南路易斯安那州的河流边长大，外祖父对南国夏日的热爱比蜂蜜还要醇厚。即使远在我出生之前他就和妈妈搬到了现在的博西尔城，他仍然不把这叫为他的故乡。他觉得这里的街灯过于耀眼，空气过于干燥，而且这里的雨点太小了。

“Jared，过来。”有一天晚上他这样叫我。

我们当时在妈妈的玫瑰丛里，游猎一般屏住呼吸看着我们的外祖父，等着他慢慢沉睡然后神不知鬼不觉地溜进屋去。但在门被关上的那一刻，或当门前被烤焦的树木被拨开发出“刷刷”的声音时，外祖父总会突然醒过来，而比较倒霉留着外面的那个人，就像只站在车灯前的麋鹿一样无助，除了听老人讲述那些重复了一遍遍的故事以外别无选择。这曾是我们玩得最多的游戏，而你作为哥哥，几乎每次都会赢。这个下午也不例外。

“过来，Jared。”外祖父把我抱上大腿，“和我一起看看雨。”

暴风雨总会让我害怕，春雨和秋雨让我生病，但夏天的雨不同。夏天的雨总是下得很慢，好像怕从云层间跳下来伤了自己一样。如果你仔细听听，你能听到

“看看这雨，Jared。”外祖父又说了一遍，他的声音听起来疲惫而沙哑，“有一天，我会带你去到真正的南方。那里的雨和人说话的声音一样慢，每一滴雨都可以淹死一只池塘里的大蛤蟆。在那里，人们知道怎样欣赏下雨。孩子，那里的人知道雨有多重要。”

老人闻起来有麝香和嚼烟的味道。尽管我还没笨到直接说出来，但我的确心不在焉地在听他说话，我透过卧室的玻璃窗看着你。你的头发被雨水淋湿，你的手轻轻摁在玻璃上，好像在默默表达着对我的同情。

 

我喜欢你一直把我当做和你一样大的朋友，尽管你已经八岁而我才六岁。彼时我们的父母现在正处于一场战争里，这最终将导致他们的分手，而你揽起了“让Jared永远微笑”的责任。你为我避免了所有的痛苦，而你自己却定夜夜深受其害。 在我们小小的卧室里，我们听到了透过地板传来的争吵与怒吼。而你对我说：有一天我们俩会成为大人物，每个人都会知道我们的名字。

\--“我知道，有一天你会长大，会从他的背后走出来，但你永远都不会忘记这场雨。”外祖父扶着我的背让我坐了起来,“我知道这现在对你来说还不是那么回事儿，但有一天这会让你落下泪来。”老人最后沉默了，变得空洞的眼神直直盯着这场雨。我知道我今晚和他待在一起的时间结束了，他已经忘了我的存在。

我回到房间，你在那儿等着我。你笑了起来，问我外公有没有说什么好玩的事情。我也笑了，然后摇了摇头，我怎么还会记得那些话？

第二天外公生病了，六月末的时候他去世了，医生说那是因为他坐在外面淋了雨。但我们都觉得那难以置信，因为夏天的雨一直以来都是那样暖。

我们把老人葬在了他最爱的庄园后面的陵墓里，他曾在那儿长大，而现在那儿已成了一片荒芜。

 

外公已经去世了28年，而此刻我正躺在墓旁的绿草地上，躺在你的旁边。夏日的雨水落满全身，我们都没有在意。老人的话再次在我耳边响起，我向你重复着那些话，带着我念台词时都从未有过的狂热。

你只是看着我，褐色的双眸紧紧锁住我蔚蓝色的双眼。越来越慢的雨像雾气一样弥漫，但偶尔从头顶的树杈上掉落的雨水还是那么大，大得足以带回往昔的记忆，使你看起来还是当年那个努力让我微笑的孩子。

我微笑着执起了你的手。你的皮肤微凉而湿润，夏日的高温让你脱掉了你的T恤，小心的水珠挂在你翘起的睫毛上。  
我静静看着你，泪水涌上眼眶。你是唯一的那个永远遵守诺言的那个人，你是唯一的那个永远站在我身边的人。

\--“外公说的没错。”我掉转头看着外祖父的坟茔。  
\--“关于什么？”你瞬间抓紧了握着我的手。  
\--“关于下雨。”我小声地说道，你几乎听不到我在说什么，“我以前从不曾想过这些，但你越往南走雨水就越大。那些雨水让我难过，但是无论我多努力，我都无法忘记，我现在懂得他了。每次家里下起了雨，我都无法不去看着它们，就像外公做过的那样。我总是希望，这雨能再暖点儿，我多么希望，我还在这儿。”

你站起来，摇摇头甩掉了头发上的雨水。对我的话你不予置评，外公的话总是让你觉得困惑。我在思考你那时是不是应该多让我赢几回，那样你就能多花点时间坐在门廊前听听他的故事了。  
太阳已经落到了地平线上，蓝色的天空逐渐黯淡，黄昏到了。你握住我的手，把我拉起来。是时候离开这个老地方了，这个只有在每一年的今天我们才会想起的庭院。  
我最后看了一眼外祖父的坟墓，然后默许你带着我走向汽车。我们到达的时候司机已经睡着了，但我们没必要叫醒他。

 

太阳从乌云背后露出脸来，造就了我此生所见的最美的一场太阳雨。农场逐渐消失在了后视镜里，我看向你，笑了。  
\-- “明年再来？”  
你点点头，双臂环着我的肩膀，把我拉入你的怀抱，我头枕着你被淋湿的光裸的胸膛。  
\-- “是的，Jared。明年。”


End file.
